Till There Was You
by AnitaRealityCheck
Summary: Something she hadn't done in almost five years, not since Mariemaia came into her life, not since she found someone to live for, and not since her life shattered into a million pieces
1. Chapter 1

**I promise you this will get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I am just a poor college student who gets talked into buying delicious chocolate cupcakes each day by the persuasive people of the Coffee Bar that take my Jay Pass which contains my food money! **

**Till There Was You**

**By: AnitaRealityCheck  
**

She sat in her office crying. Something she hadn't done in almost five years, not since Mariemaia came into her life, not since she found someone to live for and care for. It was just the memories that came crashing down on her all at once since Mari refused to come home from the boarding school this year. Her reasoning was that she had so much to get done and really needed to stay and use the resources. Lady Une said alright and then hung up the phone.

So now she sat there crying. She failed to realize that she had left the door open and that two figures stood outside the door.

"This is the first year she's been alone since Mariemaia came into the picture, isn't it?" Quatre asked his tall friend.

"I believe so." Trowa answered. This wasn't the first time he'd seen her break down. There was the time he joined Oz, but then again he had no idea what that was even about and then there was the time Mari had announced she wanted to go to boarding school. He also clearly remembered when Noin and Sally held a world wide search for the former Oz colonel right after the war.

After learning that Treize had definitely died in the Eve battle she had disappeared. What they didn't know was that before the battle he'd drawn up a will, this will stated she was to receive everything. No one was exactly sure when he had it made, but some did believe that it was drawn up sometime after he found out about the young colonel being shot. So, when they found her, it was in the closet of the master bedroom of Treizes summer estate.

When Trowa, Noin and Quatre found her there, she was a complete mess. It looked as though she hadn't eaten in the month that she had been gone. It took Quatre and Noin three hours to convince her to eat something and another three hours to convince her to vacate her vice grip on one of Treizes uniforms. All it took to get her out of the closet was Trowa. All he did was walk in, picked her up, and walked out of the room. The moment he picked her up she let go of the uniform.

Now he stood there watching her crumble yet again. For whatever reason, he wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. He turned to leave back to his office before he did anything that he would possibly regret. Quatre followed him.

"You need to do something before you work yourself in to an early grave." Quatre stated as they entered the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Trowa said sitting down and looking through what was left of the paperwork that Une put on his desk that morning.

"You have been doing this for the last four years, Trowa. You are almost like a stalker the way you silently watch her. It creeps me out, so I can only imagine what she may think, if she has even noticed." Quatre sat down across from him and frowned. "I was there when things didn't work out for Noin and Zechs."

"You also waited for nearly a year after that disaster and then you asked her…" Quatre put a hand up to stop him.

"I was there for her. Yes, I waited a year before asking her out, but I was there for her long before then."

"And I believe you told her 'Every woman deserves a man who looks at her everyday like it's the first time he saw her.'" Trowa chuckled.

"I love her and that's what matters. Look where she and I are now."

"Married. Noin's not even her last name anymore, but we can't go around calling her Winner now can we." Trowa finished the paperwork and stood up. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go deliver these papers to Lady Une." Trowa walked around the desk.

"Talk to her Trowa. She needs to know someone cares. It's been five years." Quatre stood up and left his friend to contemplate what had just occurred.

"She'll never have me Quatre." Trowa called out to his friend. Quatre stopped in the doorway.

"Was it not about three years ago that you gave me this same advice?" Quatre asked.

"Both Heero and myself actually." Trowa leaned against the desk. "We were tired of watching you tear yourself apart because you felt guilty about something that was not even your fault to begin with, Quatre."

"And ever since you started here you have thrown yourself into your work. I don't know which is worse, but I know you won't be happy till you can express your feelings for her." Then Quatre turned out of the office.

Trowa took a few moments to compose himself. He knew Quatre was right. Quatre was almost always right. If he hadn't been right about Noin, there would be no way the man would be married or expecting his second child. Quatre's first child was born one year to the day that he and Noin started dating and the two were wed within one year of that joyful occasion. They named the boy after Quatre's father and with this one they decided to name her after his sister. If they are to have another boy, it would be after Noins favorite brother, Luciedio.

Trowa stood out side the open door to Unes office. He didn't know that at least six pairs of eyes were watching him as he knocked on the open door. Une jumped about five feet in the air and then instantly grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Yes?" she said. She stood up and then turned to look out the window, just so that Trowa wouldn't see how red her eyes were.

"Here is the last of the paper work you wanted me to complete." He said placing the pile on her desk.

"Thank you." She said as she watched his reflection in the window. He turned to leave when he saw the guys watching.

"Lady Une, I was wondering…" She turned to look at him. He started to panic internally and in turn shook his head. "Never mind." He turned and left her office.

"Get back in there Barton." Wufei said from where he stood outside the door. Trowa turned to take scenic route when he was confronted with Quatre, Duo and Heero.

'You have to be kidding me.' He thought to himself.

"Trowa, is there an issue?" Une asked watching him.

"Look," he said as he turned to face her. "I really like you and I would like to know if you will go out with me." He heard the words and instantly cursed himself out for sounding like a child.

"Nice." Duo snickered. There was the sound of a gun firing. "HEY! Watch were you are shooting that thing."

Une stared at him for a long moment and then smiled. The man stood still watching her almost afraid to know what was truly going on in her mind. He could only imagine the berating he'd receive just for asking. Most of the Preventers were afraid of her, and that was only due to them either being former Oz soldiers or Treize faction members. Not to mention the small handful of former Mariemaia members and of course the Elite team, the Gundam Pilots, Zechs, Noin, Sally and of course Une.

"What time?" She said looking at him.

"Tell her Friday night at eight." Quatre whispered. "I'll send you two to a nice restaurant."

"Friday at eight?" He formed it more into a question than an actual statement.

"Lovely." Une smiled at him. Trowa then pushed past Wufei and he was followed by Quatre.

"See, it was not that hard." Quatre said following the brunette into his office.

"I sounded like a teenager."

"Nerves." Quatre smiled knowingly.

"…" was all the blonde was answered with.

"You'll be fine." Quatre sat down in a chair and thought a moment. "OH! There is a little Spanish restaurant that she'll just love. It is called Esparenzas. Wonderful food and a romantic atmosphere."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Quatre, how is Zayeed?" Trowa asked.

"Being a little terror, as most two year olds are." Quatre smiled. "I feel bad for the person who gets to watch him."

"And that would be?"

"Wait for it." Quatre put his hand up.

"QUATRE!" came the high pitched screech of one annoyed Foreign Prime Minister. She swept into the office and deposited a black haired toddler into the blondes lap. "WHY!" She went to the door and stood there staring at him with a look that could kill.

"What did he do?" Quatre inquired. He looked at his son, who looked up innocently at his father and then turned his attention to Relena with an evil little grin on his angelic face.

"Do you know who gave this to me?" She held up a teddy bear that had been decapitated and un stuffed.

"No." Quatre answered honestly.

"I'll give you five guesses but you will only need one! He's a little shorter than Trowa, is not Chinese, Latin, American, or Arabic!"

"Heero." Quatre stated. He looked back down at his son who was trying to pull away from him and scamper off to cause havoc and destruction.

"Exactly. I love this thing! AND YOUR SON DESTROYED IT! There is stuffing all over my office, not to mention the damage that has been done to the front of my desk with crayons! Are you sure they gave you the right child? I mean what happened? He was so sweet! I don't even know who he gets it from."

"Why is Relena watching him?" Trowa asked ignoring the womans rant about how horrible Quatre's child was acting.

"I asked." Quatre shrugged. "It is only for the day. Lucrezia is to be in meetings most of the day anyways."

"Take him with you. Back to your office!" It was then that Quatre caught a glimpse of something on the young womans left ring finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I am nothing but a poor college student. Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter Two**

"Welcome to Esperanzas." The hostess exclaimed as Trowa and Une walked into the restaurant. Trowa helped Une out of her black pea coat and held it for her. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Barton." Trowa answered.

"Right this way." The woman smiled and grabbed two menus. She led them to secluded table and placed the menus on the table. "Have a wonderful meal." She then turned and walked away. Trowa stared off behind Une, unable to think of a thing to say to the woman.

"Have you been here before?" Une asked looking over the menu.

"No. Quatre suggested it to me." He stated. He looked down at his menu and decided to get the first thing he saw. "Do you not like Spanish food? We could go somewhere else if you want. I should have asked."

"It's alright." Une laughed. "I happen to love Spanish food." She was only semi lying. Une searched the menu for the one thing she did like, Chicken Mole (Mo lay). She saw it and sighed with some relief. Strange, she thought that was more of a Mexican dish.

"So, how is Mariemaia doing in school?" Trowa asked trying to make conversation.

"She is every bit the scholar her father was." Une answered quickly a faraway look on her beautiful face. Trowa thought a moment and decided not to bring up anything regarding a Khushrenada. He was going to have to back pedal because of his stupidity. It was because of Mariemaia that he was sitting at this table right now, having dinner with the woman he had wanted for some time now. "So, how about those storms last week?" Clearly Lady Une was as lost as he was when it came to conversing with the opposite sex and it not being work related.

_Why had he listened to Quatre and why had Quatre have the rest of the guys gang up on him. This was going to end in fiery death, he could feel it coming._

"Trowa?" Une called. Trowa looked up and nearly fell out of his chair in shock as he saw Une smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that question."

"Buenas Noches, Mi llamo Miguel. I'll be your waiter this evening, what can I get for you?" The waiter had come and saved the day.

"The Chicken Mole." Une answered slowly.

"Senora, that is an excellent choice." Miguel answered. "Senor?"

"The house specialty please." Trowa answered. "Also, could we get a Pinot Grigio? Preferably from AC 145, please."

"Muy Bien." The waiter turned and walked away.

"That is an expensive bottle of wine, Trowa. I would know, it was… you know what never mind." She shook her head. They lapsed into silence and it was quite clear that the night was heading for disaster. Trowa was mentally kicking himself in the head and Une was just as quiet as ever. She was staring down at the table and he was staring at the wall behind her. There had to be something that would make this easier.

After about twenty minutes of silence their meal was delivered and the wine had been poured. They started to eat their individual meals and after a few moments, Trowa was entranced with the facial expressions that Une was making. Something was off about her meal, and he could tell by her face and the sweat that started to pour down her face. She took a few more bites and then pushed her plate away from her.

"Is everything alright?" Trowa asked. Une was unable to speak. She had squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Mind if I try a bite?" He asked a little amused. She waved for him to go ahead and he did. "Jesus, there has to be an entire pepper field in this."

"Is everything alright?" Miguel came up to the table.

"We will be needing a glass of milk for her, and the check." Trowa stated. Trowa was going to kill Quatre when he saw him, this entire night had been a disaster thus far and he wasn't sure if he would ever get another date with the woman of his dreams. Miguel deposited the milk and the check. Une had opened her eyes by now and took the glass and drank it all in one gulp. Trowa took out a hundred, placed it on the table and stood up. Une followed suit and they left.

"That was not what I ordered." Une said as they reached the car. She then thought a moment. "You could have finished your meal. We didn't have to leave."

"I'm taking you somewhere else. Maybe this will make this night not so much a disaster." Trowa opened her car door and she stepped in and he shut the door. He quickly moved over to the driver side of the car.

"Where are we going then?" She asked.

"A great little place called Cocina De Barton. I hear they make some pretty mean Italian dishes." Une started to giggle just a bit. Trowa wasn't much for words nor was he one for joking either but she figured she'd humor him. They arrived at their destination and Trowa was immediately on her side, opening the door and escorting her up the front steps to his Preventer issued apartment. "The house may be a bit messy; I haven't been able to clean in a long while."

He opened the door and the only thing Une noticed out of place was maybe a couple of magazines and a stack of paperwork on the kitchen table. The apartment was sparsely furnished, he had a sofa and a recliner and a coffee table. By the looks of them, they were purchased not by him, but by Quatre. Unes mind idly wandered to what his bedroom looked like.

"Make yourself at home." He said going into the small kitchen. She sat down on the plush sofa and faced the kitchen. "Would you like water or coffee? I'm sorry I don't have anything more refined."

"Water would be perfectly fine." Une laughed. He brought her the water and then disappeared into the kitchen. "This is a nice apartment you have." She said trying to make conversation.

"Unless Duo and Hilde are home next door." Trowa stated. "I'm thanking god that they are not.

x-x-x-x

Preventer HQ

"Five hundred it ends in disaster." Heero stated placing five hundred dollar bills on the table.

"Same." Wufei stated placing the same amount.

"I think it will be fine." Quatre stated. He put five hundred next to the first pile.

"I bet a thousand that Trowa gets laid." Duo put his money down and all of them look at him.

"You don't know them very well at all." Quatre stated. Noin came up behind him placed her own five hundred in the pile Quatre started. Relena sat there thinking a moment and then decided to bid as well. She sided with Noin and Quatre. Hilde placed five hundred in the pile intended for disaster. Sally on the other hand placed five hundred in a pile of it's own. Seven pairs of eyes flew to look at her.

"Oh, I think it will end in disaster, but not in the way you are all thinking. If I remember correctly, Allana from Esperanzas called to inform me that Une and Trowa did not finish their meal and left. I didn't get any details."

x-x-x-x

Bartons Apt.

The lasagna was in the oven and the two sat on the couch just staring at one another. Une was not sure what the hell she was thinking saying yes to him. Yes, she did like him, and it was no secret that he liked her. Everyone noticed how he looked at her, how he was with her, how he'd do anything she asked him. It then hit her, the way Trowa was with her, was exactly how she was with Treize. She shook her head to be rid of the memory.

"Something wrong?" Trowa asked concerned. He took her right hand into his left absently and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Just a memory of something long ago." She smiled at him and pulled her hand away from him.

"I don't like to think about the past." Trowa said quietly. Une laughed a little and then thought a moment.

"A wise little girl once told the world that history is much like an endless waltz. It repeats itself over and over and over again. Funny thing is her father told me the same exact thing when I first started to work for him." She paused a moment and then looked down and shook her head. "I'd have done anything for him, all he'd have to do is ask."

"He was your world, wasn't he?" Trowa asked.

"You could say that. I thought I had lost everything when he died. I literally mean everything. He took my innocence with him. I was so mad too. He promised me he'd return to me and when he died, I was crushed." It was then that the tears started to fall down her face.

"But he did come back." Trowa took both her hands into his and she looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"That little girl, the one that took over the entire world, the one who protected Relena, the one you call your daughter… she is his daughter. Yes, she may not be biologically yours, but for whatever reason, you felt compelled to go there, to stop Dekim from using the child. You saved not only Relena but Mariemaia as well." Trowa really couldn't believe he was saying what he was, why tell her that she still has the man she was madly in love with for years on end that he was still with her but then he thought about Middie and knew that there were things in his past that he wished he still had. "He's in your heart as well and lets not forget you have everything that he ever owned." She wrapped her arms around him buried her face in his chest. The feeling to him was wonderful, if not a little awkward.

"Trowa, I'm so sorry about this." She said into his chest. "I'm not normally like this, I swear."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. She pulled away slightly and stared into his eye. Not satisfied with just the one eye, she took her left hand pushed his hair out of his face and then stared into both of his emerald orbs. He was searching her face for the meaning but decided he didn't care. He lifted her chin just slightly and kissed her.

"Trowa, I…" She pushed away from him and looked into his eyes again. She thought about what she should do, the moment he smiled at her she threw herself at him and kissed him.

It was the smell of smoke that brought them back to reality. Une looked up and nearly jumped off of Trowa. Trowa turned to look and nearly had a heart attack. The kitchen was ablaze and they just stood there staring.

"Why didn't the fire alarm go off?" Une demanded.

"I don't know, maybe I forgot to change the battery." Trowa stated.

"You're supposed to change that every six months." She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the fire department. Once off the phone she stared at him. "I just can't believe that you could be so..." She stopped as Trowa grabbed her and dragged her out the door.

"This is not the time to argue!" Trowa stated. "All of my stuff is currently burning to cinder! Do you have any idea how much that furniture cost?"

"Did you buy it or did Quatre?" Une asked.

"That doesn't matter!" Trowa yelled.

"You need to calm down, I'll replace the furniture. I'm sorry about all of this." This statement made him stop.

x-x-x-x

Preventers HQ

"So what could possibly go wrong tonight that we could bet on?" Duo asked. They all now sat around the table in the main conference room.

"The restaurant wasn't a good idea, Quatre why did you even recommend that place, I thought I told you that Une didn't like Spanish food?"

"Lucrezia, I have a lot on my mind, it might have slipped." Quatre defended himself. "Trowa might have taken her back to his apartment. He probably prepared one of his signature dishes to impress her."

"Kitchen sets on fire." Duo threw down a ten.

"Food poisoning." Wufei threw in his money.

"Kitchen sets on fire." Heero agreed. "Anyone else?" Quatre threw in his money as did Relena, Noin and Sally.

x-x-x-x

Bartons Apt.

The fire department had left and the two of them sat on the curb. Une was freezing since her coat was in the apartment most likely burnt to a cinder.

"I'm so sorry about this." Trowa said putting his arm around her. "This whole night was a mistake. I never…" Une leaned over and kissed him.

"Barton, shut up." She laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**As I'm posting this, I'm in English Class. Professor Stanger is none the wiser that I am posting this! HA! I have me iced chai beside me and we are discussing our issues. And apparently a 300 lbs Chimp was running around Kansas City, that is by far the most hysterical thing! **

**I do not own Gundam Wing, and as you can tell I have no money since I am a college student! **

**Chapter Three**

**x-x-x-x-x  
**

Winner Coorperation, Europe Headquarters, Sanc Kingdom (W.C.E.H.S.C.)

Quatre jumped as a pile of papers were dropped on his desk jarring the blonde into alertness. His secretary hadn't informed him of any meetings this morning. He looked up and saw a very enraged Trowa Barton standing over him.

"For the tenth time this week, stop doing that." Quatre went back to staring absently at his desk. He wondered where the stack of papers had come from until he remember they were already there, meaning Trowa picked them up and dropped them. After last night, upon arriving home he was unable to go to bed due to a screaming two year old who refused to go to sleep. His eyes flitted shut once again.

"Quatre?" Trowa called quietly. Quatre didn't respond. "Quatre!" he called a little louder. Nothing. "QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!" He screamed. Quatre jumped right out of his skin and stared at him. The blonde had never heard Trowa yell that loud. To be accurate, he'd never heard the man yell in the entire time he'd known him.

"What?" he asked blinking. He really didn't want to listen, he really just wanted to go back to sleep and not deal with things of this caliber, not after only a couple hours of sleep. His patience was being tried this weekend, he knew this was not going to be a simple meeting with a friend.

"Last night was a disaster." Trowa stated irritated sitting in the chair in front of Quatre's desk. He definitely did not have time for this this morning. Though, being the man that he was, he would humor his friend. Trowa had had a rough night and it was the least he could do to help him.

"How so?" Quatre sat up in his chair with the hope of not wanting to fall asleep. He also realized he was out about a thousand dollars.

"That restaurant you sent us to put a pepper field in her meal." Trowa stated.

"Did she get something that is supposed to be hot?" Quatre asked.

"Not that hot." Trowa stated. "She was sweating. Apparently, she doesn't even like Spanish food."

"Lucrezia informed me of that last night."

"Then, I decided to make her dinner, and that ended horribly." Trowa shook his head.

"How so? You're a great cook."

"My kitchen caught on fire." Trowa stated. "The fire alarm never went off, and I know I changed the battery last week. The timer on the oven never went off, and apparently my security system is on the fritz. Which is funny, since Heero updated the technology last month."

"I had nothing to do with this." Quatre said quietly. He knew what Trowa was thinking and he was wondering the same thing. "Do you think that…"

"I'm nearly positive they did." Trowa interrupted.

"Duo seemed pretty sure that the kitchen would set on fire. Sally did say that Ms. Allana called her to let her know that you two left. And I'm out a thousand dollars." Trowa looked up at Quatre and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean you're out a thousand dollars?" Trowa said a bit annoyed.

x-x-x-x

Preventer Headquarters

Unes Office

"Are you kidding?" Sally asked. Une shook her head no. She stared at the four women who sat around her desk. "A fire? And the fire alarm never went off?"

"No, I'm not kidding." Une laughed. "It was a disaster."

"If he were to ask you out again, would you go?" Noin asked.

"I'm not sure." Une sighed looking at the women gathered around her desk. "I just don't believe he and I will make a match. I don't think he could handle the delicate task of raising Mariemaia, she isn't like other kids."

"Une, you'll never know unless you give him a chance." Noin stated. "If he wasn't a decent man, I highly doubt Quatre would be friends with him."

"I second that." Relena piped up. "You must give him the chance, you had one bad date, that doesn't mean you give up."

"Alright." She said to end the conversation about her less than active love life. Yes, she really enjoyed his lips on hers, his hands roaming up and down her back, and his green eyes, his gorgeous green eyes. She could stare into those eyes for her entire life if she were allowed. She also loved how he felt pressed against her and his strength. In her mind there was no one who could parallel him, living or dead. "Alright."

x-x-x-x-x

W.C.E.H.S.K.

"Take her out again?" Trowa looked at Heero who had just walked into Quatre's office and followed by Duo and Wufei. He looked back to Quatre and shook his head. "She'll never say yes after that disaster."

"You never know, Trowa." Quatre stated. "Just because one night goes badly, doesn't mean that the next one will end horribly."

"No, I'm not putting myself through that stress again. I was half expecting my car to explode."

"It would have, if Relena had not talked me out of…" Heero stopped and he knew that Trowa knew. Trowa shot him a look that suggested some form of torture via a spinning board, knives and Catherine Bloom. He shook his head and then continued to stare at the former Heavyarms pilot. "Take her out again. Things that fail the first time do not necessarily fail the second time."

"Take her to Edelweiss! She goes there all the time with Lucrezia!" Quatre said enthusiastically, ignoring that Trowa had adamantly said no to a second date. "Or you can take her to Mostaccolinis!"

x-x-x-x

Preventer Headquarters

"You should go to Mostaccolinis! They have excellent Italian!" Noin exclaimed. She knew Mostaccolinis quite well, in fact she knew the owners.

"Is that the new Italian place?" Sally asked.

"New here, yes, new in general no. Not by a long shot. They have been in business since the late eighteen hundreds, before space colonies." Noin laughed.

"Mostaccolini?" Une stated. "Is that not…"

x-x-x-x

WCEHSK

"…Noins mothers maiden name?" Heero asked.

"Yes." Quatre laughed. "Noins brother, Mario is the owner of that location. The generational location is still in Rome."

"How old is the generational location?" Duo asked.

"It opened in 1850 BAC, so approximately five hundred years old." Quatre stated smiled.

x-x-x-x

Preventers Headquarters

Une sat in her chair staring out the window, watching the snow fall softly on the ground. She was thinking over her life, and how so much had changed in just the last five years. She had inherited everything that Treize had owned, including his illegitimate daughter. She loved her adopted daughter more than life itself, just like she had loved the girls father.

She was wondering if her life could work with Trowa. Something told her that it could work and that he could quite possibly make a fantastic father figure for her daughter and it was something that scared her. She was afraid to give her heart so fully again, just to have her heart torn to shreds after finally getting the pieces back together.

"Lady Une?" Came a deep voice. She turned in her chair and looked at the owners voice.

"Good evening Trowa." Une stated with a light smile. "How can I help you?"

"I would like to talk." He said shutting the door. He walked over to her desk and stood there staring at her.

"Sit down." Une motioned towards the chair and waited for him to begin to speak.

"I'm sorry about what happened, I honestly…" He stopped when she put her hand up. He stared into her brown eyes searching for a reason, anything that could possibly explain to him what she was thinking.

"It's alright." She answered. She chuckled a little and then shook her head. "Not everything has to be perfect, last night was just a huge set back."

"So, you're not angry?" He asked, wondering where this was going and if his head was about to be on the chopping block.

"Why would I be?" She asked him. "Angry over something that was out of both of our control, something neither one of us could have predicted upon happening?" She sat back in her chair to regard him with some concern and then shook her head. "I know that this would be a mistake. I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. If anything, the only woman to have ever made him want to speak more than he had to was her. There were times when he wanted to yell and scream over something that he didn't quite agree with, or over something that concerned her safety. She drove him nuts and yet he felt that she could keep him sane. He wasn't going to give her up so easily. "I believe you are mistaken. Last night was not a mistake, last night was just an unfortunate series of events that could have, should have, been easily avoided. Neither of us is at fault here and I wish to take you out again. I will not take no for an answer."

Une just stared at him. Rude as it was, she stared at him, wondering where the hell that even came from. She knew he had a tendency to be straight forward, but to out right say that he would not take no for an answer was uncalled for and she wasn't exactly sure if she was going to stand for this kind of behavior or reprimand him for talking out of turn. She hated this about him.

"Where would we be going?" Une turned her chair to stare out the window as she smiled to herself.

"This little Italian restaurant I heard about." He said with a smirk. "I hear the place had great food."

"It wouldn't happen to be Mostaccolinis, would it?" She was still staring out the window, but her curiosity was peaked. Something told her that their friends were playing match maker. This entire thing had to be a plot designed by Quatre and Noin. They did this with Sally and Wufei and Relena and Heero. Duo and Hilde had only needed a little prodding, mainly a 'Duo, if you like it, you should put a ring on it.'

"Have you been there?" She heard the disappointment in his voice.

"No, I was just inquiring." She spun to face him. "Noin brought the place up in passing the other day." She was lying, she hadn't even heard of the place till this morning. The names alone made her remember something about her friend, Noins mother's maiden name was Mostaccolini, and that this restaurant could quite very well be owned by Laura and Anthony Noin.

"Do you like Italian food?" Trowa asked, he wanted to be sure he took her somewhere she'd actually like the food.

"Yes." She answered.


End file.
